


So tell me, who do you love?

by AStarryMystery



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Demon Summoning, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Overstimulation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-06-24 15:29:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19726486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AStarryMystery/pseuds/AStarryMystery
Summary: A silly spell that was supposed to be for strength and stamina winds up bringing Chan to Jisung's bed





	1. Chapter 1

“This is so silly.” Jisung giggled, the alcohol from earlier had him feeling slightly warm. He knew his cheeks were flushed. Even though he was an adult that wasn’t living with his family, this felt like something he would be scold for if his parents had known what they were up to.

They had found a vintage Ouija board when they were on tour in America; It had been bought as a joke. Since most of the members wouldn’t be able to translate the English words to Korean it had seemed kind of pointless to try to play with. The thing had been lying around in its box untouched for months for that same reason. They were tempted to make a special Halloween stream using it despite that.

It was one of their nights off where they had all piled up together for some bonding time. Of course, it was Jeongin who suggested they finally try out the ouija board. The maknae was most likely wanting to try to prank some of the members with a good scare. They had already binged some movies on Netflix and were getting kind of tired. It was late in the night, well after midnight, when they brought the old board game box out.

All of them were sitting in a circle on the floor, squished together with little personal space; They were all sleepy and pleasant after having had a giant meal earlier that night.There were various candles lit around them on the low sitting table with the board, which honestly didn’t seem like the greatest idea.

The soothing scent of vanilla was relaxing, even though Jisung was worried that someone was going to catch themselves on fire by accident. All it would take is one wrong movement to the left side of the table and either the floor or someone’s clothes would surely be surrounded by flames.

Some of the older members had been drinking as well, not only him. With how chaotic they were in a room together, they were a fire risk even when not inebriated.

Felix had already fallen asleep; He was cozied up on Changbin’s lap completely unaffected by their loud voices and the random movie that was playing in the background. They had turned off all the lights, the room illuminated only by the candles and television.

To make things easier on Chan they tried to stick with simple yes or no questions. Jisung was too sleepy to pay much mind to what was being asked, opting to cuddle Minho instead.

“This was as anti-climatic as I was expecting it to be.” Hyunjin groaned.

Despite nothing outstanding happening, it had been amusing to watch members struggle to push the wooden planchette to the yes and no spaces on the board at the same time without getting caught.

“Maybe we should try to summon something then.” Jeongin suggested after half an hour of them pushing the planchette around laughing. It was obvious they were the ones moving the piece.

“You sound like a teenage white girl before she gets murdered in a cheesy horror film.” Hyunjin retorted with an annoyed look taking over his pretty features.

“Oh, come on, it’s harmless. Are you guys really that scared?”

“Not scared, it’s just stupid. We already have to deal with JYP’s nagging, why would we want to summon anything else to bother us?” Jisung exclaimed causing Minho to snort.

“I think it’s time to go to bed. We’re gonna wind up passed out in the floor if we don’t and I’m not carrying anyone to bed.” Chan announced blowing out the candles causing Jeongin to yell out in protest.

“As if you ever sleep!”

Woojin turned their lamp back on smiling fondly at Jeongin’s pouting face.

“You can scare the hyungs later; I wanna cuddle.” Seungmin announced pulling Jeongin to his feet with the intent to steal him for the night.

Woojin let out an exasperated sigh watching the two run off. “How much do you want to bet they’re going to come bother one of us during the night.”

“Maybe Seungminnie will bring me ice cream again.” Jisung laughed knowing Seungmin was too precious to pull off anything too harmful despite how mischievous Jeongin always seemed to be.

It wasn’t long after he settled into his bed, nestled under his blankets, that he realized he was feeling hungry yet again. His stomach growled loudly demanding his attention. Cursing himself for drinking since it always increased his appetite, he blindly made his way to the dark kitchen.  
Even though the Ouija board didn’t scare him, walking through the dorm in the dark by himself did cause him to be a little anxious. It was natural not to like the dark; who would want to be vulnerable and unable to see?

He thought he was doing a great job at being quiet; Trying to be cautious as to not wake the others. The only thing he had to do was preheat the oven, pull out a pan, and pick out a frozen pizza from the freezer.

Okay, and if he baked a box of frozen egg rolls to go with the frozen pizza, that was no big deal either. He was active enough that he worked off the calories he ate, regardless of what the company wanted to say about him needing to diet.

All he had to do was heat up some frozen food and not make too much noise. It was simple enough. He may have dropped a pan or two on accident but no one would be able to know it was him that caused the loud sound if they remember it tomorrow. It was fine.

Jisung was already smiling happily thinking of how good his cheesy veggie loaded pizza was going to be. Sitting atop the kitchen isle innocently, swinging his legs as he waited. He didn’t trust himself to go back to his room while the food was cooking.

It’d be too easy for him to fall asleep and he didn’t want everyone yelling at him for setting off the smoke alarm and waking up the entire dorm. The pans falling were bad enough, he didn’t want to find himself responsible for causing a fire in the dorm.

Jisung was lost in thought when the kitchen light unexpectedly went out, leaving him sitting in the dark. He couldn’t help the squeak that left his lips as he felt something touch his bare thigh.

“Yah!” He exclaimed, kicking his legs and flailing off of the kitchen counter, trying to dart to where the light switch was only to be pulled back into someone’s embrace. He heard loud familiar laughter against his ear.

“Why are you always so easy to scare, hyung?”

“Why do you want me to die of a heart attack at such a young age?” He complained, a giant pout taking over his features.

Jeongin turned the lights back on, looking amused at how Jisung was panting. He saw the boy sniffing the air, suddenly curious. Jeongin looked up at him with pleading eyes. “Are you making pizza; Will you share?”

“Not that you deserve any of my pizza after that stunt, but fine. Just tell me what’s got into you tonight?”

Jeongin bit his lip, it was now clear to Jisung that the younger really was hiding something.

“You can’t tell anyone else, they’ll laugh at me.”

“No worries, I probably won’t remember what you said by tomorrow.” Jisung promised, holding up his pinky for a pinky promise. The younger took it, suddenly enthusiastic. His eyes lit up with interest.

Jisung had split the pizza and the egg rolls between the two of them before pulling out two cans of sprite from the fridge. He motioned for the boy to start speaking as he stuffed his mouth full with an egg roll.

“So I have a friend. Her family is really into herbal medicine and old remedies, stuff like that, right? She had brought some of her family’s old books, like from decades ago to class. The further back they dated the weirder the books were. They were all handwritten but kept in really good condition. The oldest one was a bit different than the rest, instead of just medicinal recipes, it had spells and incantations to try with it. It just seemed kind of cool even if it was a little gimmicky. I wanted to try out a few of them tonight just for fun so I thought saying I wanted to try to summon a spirit seemed a little less odd since we were playing with the Ouija board.” The younger boy explained his odd behavior.

“You have the books with you?” He asked, knowing it would have been weird if the boy pulled out some old spell book in the middle of their living room floor because he wanted to try to summon a spirit earlier.

Jeongin shook his head “She just let me take pictures of the pages.”

If you promise to stop trying to scare me in the middle of the night I’ll try one out with you before you go back to bed.

“Really, you don’t think it’s stupid?”

Jisung shrugged taking a giant bite of pizza, his cheeks puffed out. “It’s not the craziest thing I’ve heard. Some people do well with the whole speak it into existence thing.”

“Cool.” Jeongin exhaled, looking like an excited child munching down on his own food.

“It feels like we’re shooting a scene for a music video or something.” Jisung giggled once they had started gathering everything needed to do the incantation Jeongin had chosen. It was an innocent one, just an incantation to bring stamina and strength.

The recipe that went along with the chant called for something easy that they even had in their cupboards. It was simple loose ingredients that Woojin kept stocked for them to make tea with.

“Oh, we’re supposed to have candles too!” Jeongin exclaimed running to get the ones from earlier in the night.

Jeonging swiped through the photos of the pages on his phone before handing the device over to Jisung.

“You say it.”

“Why do I have to, don’t you want to?” Jisung chuckled at Jeongin’s sudden shyness when this had been something the boy wanted to do himself earlier that night.

“ I don’t wanna mess it up, you’re better at articulating things than I am.”

“You just want me to do the embarrassing part, you mean.”

Jisung rolled his eyes but looked down at Jeongin’s phone, memorizing the words. The words were foreign and felt odd on his tongue. The first line reading “Daemonium veni ad me,”

It was a simple task, repeating the small chant three times, taking three sips of the tea-like substance they brewed, and then saying the other chant an extra three times.

Jisung looked over the second line, going over the pronunciation in his head before actually starting the process.“Ego aperiam me ad te. Placere facti persona cupio.” The second line had read. It was hard to pronounce but Jisung guessed he would be able to manage it.

The incantation had to be written on a piece of parchment that had been folded six times and burned before blowing out their candles as well. It was noted that they should keep their heads clear while doing the incantation.

Jisung had been extra careful, making sure neither of them managed to get themselves burned. He would hate to have to explain why their maknae was hurt or why they were up after everyone else had gone to sleep.

After clearing his head, Jisung started the little ritual.

He could tell Jeongin was barely holding back his laughter at how silly the words sounded. Jisung was sure it sounded like he had walked straight out of the sims.

Jeongin let out a soft noise as he looked down at the rest of their tea once Jisung had finished his soft chanting. “I mean, is it against the rules if I just drink the whole thing?”

Jisung shook his head in amusement at the younger as the boy downed the rest of his glass before waiting for an answer from him. “I don’t know, probably.”

Jeongin quickly grabbed Jisung’s last egg roll before darting down the hall, leaving his empty teacup on the counter. “Goodnight hyung!”

Jisung sighed looking down at all their dirty dishes with a slight cringe. He sat the pan in the sink and moved their other dishes to the dishwasher to be cleaned tomorrow afternoon.

It felt like hours before he had made his way back to his bed even though cleaning up their mess had only taken minutes. He was out as soon as his head hit his pillow.

His peaceful slumber was quickly disurbed not even an hour later. Jisung gasped awake at the sudden weight on top of him. Looking up, blinking his eyes slowly, trying to see in the moonlit room.

“Chan, Jesus, what the fuck?” He whined once he noticed who it was that was on top of him. Glancing over at the clock noticing it was 3:33 a.m. Jisung wanted to cry at the thought of how terrible he was going to feel tomorrow once they all had to get up.

“You smell so pretty, like chamomile and lavender.”

Jisung let out a small huff, sleepily amused by Chan’s odd observation.“I had some tea before laying down. What are you doing in my bed?” He asked, wrapping his arms around Chan instead of throwing him off. He didn’t want to be rude. He knew their leader always had trouble falling asleep. The man felt like he had too much work to do to ever get a peaceful night of rest.

Jisung didn’t question it too hard until Chan had started nosing against his sensitive neck.

“It’s funny, he thinks you’re pretty too.” The man’s warm breath tickled against his skin.

Jisung scrunched his face up in tired confusion, trying to ignore the shiver that ran through him. “Who thinks I’m pretty?”

There was a soft chuckle. “Normally, people call me when the one they desire doesn’t want them. It’s funny though, all you would have had to do was ask; He’d do anything for you.”

Jisung couldn’t explain the unsettling anxiety that was creeping up on him. Maybe Jeongin really did plan another prank on him. It wouldn’t be the first time Chan got dragged into a prank war from the maknaes.

“What are you talking about, Chan?”

“You’re so naive, pretty boy. Do you think it’s smart to play around with Ouija boards and try out latin spells when you don’t even understand what you’re saying or opening yourself up to?”

Fucking Jeongin, he was gonna kill the kid in the morning. The spell was stupid, unprofessional, it was unrealisitc that it’d work for anything. It was just some fun.

“Do you really want to know what you summoned?”

Jisung huffed in irritated confusion. “You heard wrong. If you’re gonna prank me at least get the details right. We didn’t do a summoning spell, we did a spell for stamina and strength; That’s harmless.”

Chan tutted softly. “Precious thing, you would have if you had chosen the right page to follow.”

“Get off me.” He grumbled, trying to shove the older off of him to no avail. He couldn’t believe how far Chan was going for this stupid prank.

“It’s so sad, you’re not used to feeling good are you? I’ll fix that.”

Jisung gasped at the thrum of pleasure that washed over him, his limbs suddenly feeling less tense.

“Oh god, you’re really not Chan?” Jisung asked mortified.

  
“Well, this is really his body, if that counts.”

  
Jisung was terrified at how his body was reacting to whatever the demon inside of Chan was doing.

You’re making my job too easy. How much do they have you working for your muscles to be in that much pain, little one?”

He felt high and blissful. It reminded him of something similar to the narcotics and muscle relaxers they had him taking when he was injured, only stronger.

Chan’s fingers traced down Jisung’s neck, loving the small whimpers such a soft touch could bring. “You’re sensitive to this, Sungie. That’s interesting, you’re going to be a lot of fun to play with.”

Suddenly Jisung was blinded by light, groaning as he took in Chan’s appearance.The man had turned on his bedside lamp and now it was easy to see how dark the older’s eyes were. Looking back over at his clock he noticed the time had never changed, stuck at 3:33 a.m.

The more seconds passed the more hazy Jisung’s mind became. Chan was kissing him, softly, in a way that left him craving more. The more they kissed the more pleasant Jisung felt. He was mildly aware that his dick was throbbing in his shorts after mere minutes.

His body jerking up into Chan’s as the man’s palm made it’s way over his covered erection, their lips parting, connected by a thin stand of saliva. Jisung would find it gross, or pretend to, if he had the ability to think about anything other than the warm pleasure that was building in his veins.

“They say that people who are more sensitive to emotions and atmospheres are more sensitive to the presence of demons and their tricks. I think you prove that theory to be correct, pretty boy.”

The need to be touched was itching under his skin in an overwhelming way. He wanted to let out a soft sob, to kick his legs and throw a tantrum but he felt like he couldn’t move.

“Good boys ask for the things, don’t they?” Chan teased, watching Jisung’s lip quiver as the desire he felt had begun to build to an unbearable level.

“I don’t know what to ask for.” He whined petulantly, tearfully looking up at Chan.

The man tutted, pulling Jisung so he was sitting up on his knees on the bed, his body leaning on Chan’s for support.

Chan had began undressing him; Every moment Chan’s skin touched his own sending sparks throughout his body. He had never felt so needy in his entire life. Well that was until Chan wrapped his lips around his nipple giving a harsh tug causing an obscene moan to spill from his lips.

“Please help me.” Jisung asked, his voice sweet with pleasure. He wasn’t even sure what he was asking for, he just knew he needed something.

That seemed to spark Chan, or encourage him to tease Jisung more; He couldn’t be sure.  
Chan started kissing down Jisung’s exposed chest, electricity following everywhere the man’s lips touched.

“Oh god, please.” He sobbed softly.

Chan pulled off his shorts and briefs causing a sigh of relief to escape Jisung. He was pushed back against the bed, Chan once again hovering over him, infuriatingly still clothed.

“If you’re a demon why are you being so slow?” Jisung asked, his whine childish.

“Because sometimes I like to savour what’s mine.” There was a sinister lilt to the man’s words that he had never heard Chan use before. The possessiveness of the answer taking Jisung’s breath away.

Chan cooed softly at him. “You like that don’t you? The thought of being owned. You want to be marked up, don’t you? You like it when your leader’s possessive and protective over you. Is that what you get off to, Sungie?” The sweet tone was mocking but Jisung nodded anyway feeling no shame. He just wanted the man to hurry, wanted to be filled.

“I’m not going to give you what you want, not tonight anyway, little one.”

Jisung really did start crying at that; The bliss he was feeling was unnatural and not enough, the desire coursing through him was even worse. He was sure he’d die if left like this too long, it was too much.”

“I didn’t say I wasn’t going to take care of you though, sweet one.”

Jisung’s crying had turned to sniffles that died down immediately once Chan had his lips wrapped around the head of Jisung’s cock.

It was over the moment Chan started deepthroating Jisung. Or at least Jisung thought it was. The need he felt didn’t disappear even after he had came down his hyung’s throat.

Pulling off his still hard cock, Chan looked up at him with a playful smirk toying on his lips. His eyes were yellow as his tongue swiped over his lips. Jisung gasped at the image. He was shamefully aware that his reaction was genuine and not one caused solely from the pleasured haze he was in.

“You didn’t think it’d be over that easily did you? I’m not done with you yet.”

Jisung’s expression turned hopeful causing Chan to laugh.

“Still not going to fuck you tonight, though. We can do that later.”

Jisung couldn’t help but pout at being denied. That is until Jisung truly realized what had been said. The word worried Jisung, later, would there really be a later? Would Chan ever go back to normal if this was going to happen again; Did Jisung lose one of his best friend’s because of his careless actions? He should be thankful the demon wasn’t going to use Chan’s body to fuck him, not disappointed.

The worries were ripped from him when Chan moved from in between his thighs to behind the boy on the bed. Wrapping his arms around Jisung’s frame, pulling the boy back against his chest.

Chan’s hand wrapped around Jisung’s length. Jisung could feel the slightest pings of over-sensitivity that were being overpowered by the serene pleasure coursing through his veins.

“Fuck” he muttered, lifting his hips the best he could to meet Chan’s strokes.

“That’s it, baby, you’re gonna come until you can’t anymore.”

Chan hadn’t been lying. The man didn’t stop even when Jisung was openly sobbing, body convulsing in pained pleasure from the overstimulation. Nothing more than a meal to the sinister thing he had summoned.

By the time the demon had its fill, Jisung was cuddled against Chan, unconscious and unaware of the soft kiss that was placed to his temple. “Until next time, sweet one.” Chan whispered, the clock flashing 3:34 a.m. once Chan’s eyes had closed.

Jisung was woke up to screaming, vaguely aware of Hyunjin screeching out in a high-pitched wail. “Oh my god, gross! You two are so gross. There are children in this dorm! Wake your own damn selves up from now on!”

Jisung whined as the door was slammed closed, cuddling tighter to the warm body that was beside him not ready to deal with the day yet.


	2. Chapter 2

Jisung had been shaken awake by a concerned looking Chan. He felt like absolute garbage, suffering from cottonmouth and achy limbs. His head was pounding with a headache that was bordering a migraine. 

This wasn’t something Jisung would be able to deny. It was clear that things happened between them last night, his body was covered in dried come and his skin littered with lovemarks. 

  


He felt too scared to speak, unsure if Chan had any memory of last night at all. 

  


“I had the weirdest dream.” He decided to whisper, wanting to see if what he said triggered a reaction from the blonde. 

  


“Jeongin and I did something silly and somehow managed to summon a demon. It possessed you.” He muttered, staring down at the bruises that had been sucked onto his inner thighs.

  
  


“That’s– that’s pretty weird.” Chan’s voice was overly pitched, almost cracking. 

  
  


“Not any weirder than this, I suppose.” Jisung nervously risked looking at Chan’s face, trying to see any signs of disgust lingering there. Chan looked out of it but not repulsed.

  


“Yeah, we’re staying home today.” The blonde spoke without much context.  


  
Jisung’s eyes scrunched up in confusion. “What– why– we never skip out on the schedule.”

  


Chan did a good once over at Jisung’s naked body causing him to flush at the scrutiny. 

  


“I shouldn’t have let us drink last night. I don’t want you going to practice like this. There wouldn’t be enough time for you to have breakfast. Plus, we should probably talk about whatever happened.”

  


Jisung had really hoped Chan was just going to let it slide. Chan was always the type of person to push through any situation so it was a little shocking he wanted them both to stay home and miss out on practice because of something like this.

  
  


He dreaded the idea of them talking about what happened. He wasn’t ready to get his heart broken or to lose his best friend over the events that took place last night.

  


“Pfft, talk, we don’t have anything to talk about.” Jisung stuttered out nervously, shrinking back when his words caused Chan to shoot him an unamused look.

  


“Go shower,” Chan bit his lip before leaning in to place a soft peck to Jisung’s cheek. “And stop stressing yourself out, everything is going to be okay.”

When Chan was out of the room he let his fingers trace over the place that Chan had just kissed.

Jisung took his time, dragging out the shower for as long as he could. The warm water felt heavenly but it didn’t soothe his troubled mind. He didn’t know how to deal with this situation. He was scared to see what Chan thought about the whole ordeal. 

  


There was a part of him deep down that knew Chan wasn’t going to hate him because of what happened, or at least for whatever the man thought happened. Knowing that Chan probably wouldn’t hate him didn’t settle the anxiety he held, though. 

  
  


He couldn’t be sure that he didn’t just dream up all of the stuff about demons from his alcohol hazed mind. Maybe he and Chan had just fooled around after some drinks and Jisung had this nightmare that felt disturbingly real. The demon said there would be a next time so if nothing happens soon, Jisung could forget about his worries.

  
  


It had to be a good sign that Chan hadn’t decided to avoid Jisung or the situation. He even wanted to make sure Jisung didn’t go into a grueling dance practice in the condition he was in. That had to count for something. 

  
  


He wasn’t sure when the last time he felt so much relief just from brushing his teeth was. Being clean and no longer covered in filth or having bad breath took away some of the grossness he had been feeling when Chan woke him up. 

  
  


Jisung took extra time to moisturize his face, not wanting his current dehydration to effect his skin. He decided to pull on an oversized white t-shirt and some black basketball shorts not in the mood to put too much effort into his appearance. 

The dirty sheets and blankets lingering on his bed were the first things to go, shoving them in a hamper in the back of his closet he had picked out a new set of sheets to go onto his bed. 

Laying back down on his freshly made bed he turned on a random show, letting the soft noise drown out the silence in his bedroom. He was left to his thoughts and paranoia about what had happened to Chan last night. 

  


He had been so lost in thought that he didn’t hear Chan come back into his room, fresh out of the shower, arms full with bottles of water and a breakfast plate for them to share. 

Jisung jumped startled, letting out a tiny shout at the man’s unexpected appearance when he had sat down on the edge of the bed pulling the younger out of his daze.

  
  


Chan had laughed at him and Jisung was thankful that, at least, was a typical response from him.

  


Normally, they wouldn’t eat meals in bed but he guessed this was deemed a special occasion.

  
  


“Here you go, little one.” Chan said with a bright smile, passing Jisung a bottle of water. Jisung’s eyes narrowed in suspicion and Chan went rigid a few seconds later. It looked like he just realized what he said. The nickname wasn’t one Chan had ever used for him before last night.

  


Jisung pointed and yelled out in accusation. “Demon!”

  


Chan blinked slowly. It wasn’t too uncommon for Jisung to yell out weird things, he was probably used to it by now.

  


“I’m not a demon.” He said with a nervous sounding chuckle.

  


“Then you do remember what happened last night? Please just talk to me.”

  


Chan heaved a sigh, scooting closer to Jisung.

  


“I didn’t think that really happened until you mentioned it this morning. I remember a little bit of last night, it was really weird. It felt like I was on autopilot, like when I go days without sleeping and I just wind up doing things mindlessly, not really in control.” 

  


“Do you think it’s going to happen again?”

  


“I’m worried that it’s going to keep happening until you figure out how to reverse whatever you did to bring the demon here in the first place.”

  


“I mean, it’s weird that the demon didn’t hurt me, isn’t it? That’s not how I imagined demons to be at all.”  
  


A small flush made its way to Chan’s cheeks. “I think it’s because it was a specific type of demon; It was a sex demon. I doubt it would need to scare or hurt you to gain something from the interaction. I remember it liked how you reacted.”

Jisung looked down flustered. “When the demon said you’d do anything for me if I asked, was that true?”

  


It took chan a moment to answer. “ I want to be able to make you happy even when you’re having the most difficult of times, so yeah. It was...”

  


Jisung was stuck between feeling embarrassed and happy at the piece of information. 

They shared experimental kisses throughout the day that left Jisung feeling fuzzy and content.

Dinner that night had been awkward. Woojin picked up food after practice for everyone to eat back at the dorm. Chan and Jisung had both decided to remain silent, not really in the mood to explain the reason they had been absent today. 

  


Hyunjin’s outburst earlier that morning after seeing the two was damaging enough. Everyone probably realized what happened last night, to some extent. Of course, they wouldn’t be able to guess about the demonic entity, but everything else was probably pretty obvious to them.

In their eyes they had too much to drink and made some very poor choices. 

He had been helping Jeongin load the dishwasher when the boy turned to him with a visible pout. “I don’t think our spell worked; I’m not feeling any more energetic than usual.”

  


Jisung’s eyes widened comically, almost forgetting Jeongin had been a part of the spell that caused last night’s events. For once he was glad Jeongin didn’t want to follow directions.

  


“Maybe it’s for the best it didn’t.” He said, patting the boy on his back in a comforting manner.

  


After helping clean up Jisung had settled down for bed. He pondered the idea that he’d be visited again later that night. He was stuck trying to decipher if that would have been a bad thing or not. 

  


Even though Chan hadn’t been in control of himself, he didn’t seem too disgusted by the events that happened. It was wrong, of course it was very wrong, but it had felt nice. Jisung wanted to feel the pleasure of it all another time. 

  


The neediness and burning up with desire Jisung could pass on, but how good it felt to have pleasure coursing through his veins. An unnatural pleasure and energy causing every nerve ending in his body to feel at peace. His muscles not aching for the first time in years. The possibility to feel that again was something he found himself almost excited for. 

  


Glancing over at the clock with a small huff, the red 3:00 a.m. taunting him. He swallowed thickly when the door opened, trying to fight down the fact that he not only felt nervous but excited as well. 

  


“Are you awake?” He heard Chan whisper into the dark room. 

  


“Maybe.” Jisung licked his lips, sitting up in bed. He turned on the lamp and took in Chan’s figure. 

  


“Can’t sleep either?” Chan asked and Jisung nodded with a small groan.

“You’re not all demony then?” Jisung questioned, giving Chan another glance over searching for any signs that the other wasn’t in control of himself.

  


“No, I'm fine, just restless.”

Jisung hummed, wrapping his arms around Chan’s frame. “Be restless with me then.” He smiled, happy to have Chan’s warmth beside him. It felt solid, something to ground him from the racing thoughts he had been having. 

He watched Chan’s face affectionately, taking his time to enjoy every feature that was illuminated in the dimly lit room. Even under the ugly yellow lighting of his bedside lamp Chan looked beautiful.

“What?” Chan asked, a playfully quirked smile had formed on his lips.

“Am I not allowed to look at you?” Jisung threw back in a soft voice.

“You’re looking at me the way you look at ice cream and cheesecake.”

“Those are very important things, hyung.” Jisung mumbled in a pseudo-serious voice.

“So I must be pretty important too.” Chan teased, his exhale of breath warm and close. 

Chan’s lips met his softly, like he was afraid that if he moved too fast he would scare Jisung away. There’s nothing to add to the feeling, no demon to amplify the sparks, but Jisung still felt his heart racing away in his chest and a lulling warmth washing over him. 

Chan was touching him lovingly, in a way that made Jisung feel safe and precious. It wasn’t overwhelming pleasure like it had been last night, but it was soothing enough to ease the prior turmoil that had settled beneath his skin and consumed his thoughts.

By the time Chan had fallen asleep it was warm, too warm for comfort, but Jisung couldn’t be bothered to move out of Chan’s embrace. 

  


Woojin had been the one chosen to wake them up this time. A small smile was tugging at his lips as he lightheartedly teased them. “Glad to see that you two are actually dressed this time around.”

Jisung glared through squinted eyes at his hyung, a pout settled onto his lips at being woken up.

The rest of the week had went by without any surprise visits but Jisung did receive his fair share of kisses from Chan.

It was a late Saturday night, Jisung and Chan being the only two still in the dance studio. They had decided to stay after to work on the choreo some more since they had missed a practice earlier in the week. 

  
  


Both of them had been doing fine but as time went on Jisung felt himself becoming more frustrated and they were both making more mistakes than they had been at the start. 

  


After an hour of pushing through, despite the numerous mistakes they had made, Jisung finally groaned collapsing onto the floor. He was more annoyed than exhausted. They had been doing so well and now Jisung couldn’t feel anything but irritated.   
  


“Cute.” Chan cooed from above him.

  


“Fucking hell.” Jisung groaned.

  


“Would you like me to take you there sometime, it’s really quite lovely.” Chan grinned, a coy smirk settled onto his lips.

  


Jisung backed up on the floor, letting out a startled gasp as Chan’s eyes flashed yellow momentarily. 

  


“You have got to be kidding me. Demon thot, begone.” Jisung let out something akin to a sob, sounding a bit hysterical in disbelief. 

  
  


“You don’t really mean that, do you? See, I can tell when you’re not being very honest. If you didn’t crave something I wouldn’t be here, pretty boy.”

  


“So demons do know what thots are, that’s good to know” Jisung sighed, fighting down the fact that he wanted to run. 

“You seem irritated.” Chan smirked, his eyes staying yellow this time. Jisung felt nervous to find out what would happen if anyone would walk in on the two in this situation.

“It gets annoying to keep making simple mistakes with choreography because you’re tired of practicing. Also, pretty annoying when your friend gets possessed by some freaky sex demon.” 

“Sorry about that, it was just cute watching you get so worked up over it.”  
  
Jisung gasped in offence. “You– you” Jisung scoffed not sure how to finish that sentence. 

“You’re easy to influence, love, blame yourself.”

“It’s not nice to make me feel annoyed so I make more mistakes.” Jisung pouted, feeling slightly relieved that he wasn’t really falling _that_ behind with learning the choreography. Stupid demonic forces were just at hand. 

“Let me make it up to you then?”  


“So this is a thing, this is going to be a thing. You showing up whenever you feel like it in my friend’s body, is that what I need to be prepared for?” Jisung asked

  


“No, I think it’s this” Chan snapped his fingers for effect and Jisung shivered a small moan leaving him.

  
“I’ve been pretty nice, but I could show up and make you feel this anywhere, in front of anyone, any time I wanted. Could you take that, having to sit through or work through your day with this feeling consuming you? You beg so easily, I don’t think you’d last ten minutes even with your friends around.”

‘Wh– what does Chan think?” Jisung asked, trying to get out the question that worried him before he became too much of a mess to ask. 

The demon smiled at him, a small coo leaving his lips. “He thinks you look rather adorable like this.”

“No,” Jisung groaned out between gritted teeth, fighting back his need to mewl at the pleasure that hadn’t stopped “You know that’s not what I meant.” He finally managed to huff out.

“It doesn’t really matter what Chan thinks because I’ll do whatever I please, but if you had to take a guess, you should know he isn’t too opposed if it has to do with hearing your moans. 

  
  


Jisung fought back the urge to facepalm, unsure if he was more fed up with the demon or Chan at this point. 

  


“Why now, I just wanted a late dinner and some sleep.” He whined, uncertain of what to do with himself. He was trembling on the practice floor, left feeling vulnerable and small.

The demon was on top of him before he could really register it, kissing him fiercely. It happened in a blur, Jisung’s mind hazy from the high he was feeling. He was being kissed senseless, hands trailing down his skin lighting up his nerve endings as they moved. 

Their clothes had become piles on the floor, discarded somewhere beside them haphazardly. Kisses were being trailed all over his body, each leaving a shock of pleasure that had him gasping into the touch.

His nipple was tugged into Chan’s warm mouth, the bud rolled between teeth causing him to tremble against Chan’s frame. 

Wet fingers were pressing into him and he didn’t have much time to ponder where the lubrication had come from before fingers were curling against something delicious that had him crying out loudly, desperate for more.

His orgasm came without warning, far too quickly, splattering against his stomach, but the aching need never faltering even after release.

“I want to see how much I can take from you, angel.” 

Nothing prepared Jisung for how great it would feel to finally have Chan inside of him. His nails scratched at the hard floor below him, desperately, as the demon bottomed out leaving him breathless and with tears gathering in the corners of his eyes.

Seeing Chan’s face above him only added to his blinding pleasure and he felt so delirious and in love that he couldn’t hold back the sob he gives once the demon starts moving. It was too much, too good, and all of this pleasure was being linked back to Chan.

He knew that it wouldn’t be this good with anyone else, even when a demon is to blame for all of the good that he’s currently feeling. It wouldn’t be the same if it was anyone other than Chan on top of him.

The pace the demon chose was slow, infuriatingly so, but it felt too amazing to complain about. Jisung seized up, his eyes rolling back, and a curse leaving his lips once a hand had wrapped itself around his leaking and neglected member adding to the mess that was already lingering onto their skin.

Jisung writhed and trembled in Chan’s grasp as the demon started to move faster, his hand never taking itself off of Jisung’s twitching dick even after he had been worked through his orgasm. 

  


His neediness only growing after his release and he couldn’t help but to whimper at the frustration that’s tinged the mind numbing pleasure he’s currently enduring.

  


It stays like that, the demon increasing his speed after Jisung’s found another release until he’s moving so fast that the only thing Jisung can hear is the sharp slap of their skin. Each orgasm Jisung has only leaving him more desperate and confused.

His voice is hoarse from screaming. He’s oversensitive and overwhelmed. The pleasure seems to be never ending.

He had came so much that the dry orgasms that had taken over bordered on being painful, adding to the sinful mix of feelings trailing through him.

“Enough.” He squeaked out, crying, shaking in Chan’s hold as another dry orgasm is ripped from him.

And like that it was over. The spell was broken and Jisung couldn’t stop sobbing.

“Hey, hey, are you alright? Why are you crying, is something hurt?” Chan asked, concerned, glancing over Jisung’s trembling frame after seconds, maybe minutes, Jisung couldn’t be sure.

Jisung didn’t need to see Chan’s eyes to know that it was really him this time, the demon leaving him back in Chan’s care so Chan can deal with Jisung’s sensitive state. 

Jisung managed to shake his head no, looking up at chan. “Not hurt, it was just a lot and I really love you.”  


“I love you too. God you’re a wreck right now, baby.” Chan whispered as he blindly reached for their clothes. 

Jisung’s skin felt sensitive as Chan dressed him. The clothes on his sweaty body causing him to feel disgusted. None of that really mattered though because he was in Chan’s arms the entire way back to the dorms, thankfully, no one questioned why Chan was carrying Jisung home, or why Jisung looked so disheveled.

He was in Chan’s arms as they showered together and as Chan took his time cleaning the gross feeling that had been eating at Jisung away. 

He was in Chan’s arms as he nibbled on a small bag of chips and as he was forced to drink a bottle of water before they climbed into bed. Chan had clung to him like a koala, making sure Jisung didn’t go to bed hungry or dehydrated.

His mind was quiet as he nuzzled into Chan’s embrace, sleepily kissing him as they cuddled in his bed.

“I love you, Jisung. It’s going to be alright.” Chan whispered, his words vibrating against Jisung’s warm skin. 

Jisung knew that Chan was right. They would be alright. He fell asleep feeling loved and safe, satiated, tucked away in Chan’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> There might be another chapter added on if anyone is actually interested in it, otherwise I'll just leave the fic as is :) If you made it through that, oof, thank you.


End file.
